The Islanders
by cameryn barnes
Summary: similar to the show Lost, but in so many ways different. how about taking a peek?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! so Im writing a Lost like story here are the bio guides if you want to enter a character, it wont be EXACTLY like Lost but, it will have similar concepts..

Name:

Age:

Gender:

ethnicity:

spouse/relationship partner: (if they are not married, or dating someone, ill use another unpaired character)

how did they get on the plane:

any family members on the plane:

any family members die while on the island or plane:

would you be ok with this character dying:

(if you don't want the character to die, that is okay I just need to know, so your character will be a MAIN character..)

any special talents: (theses could be like, they can build well, or they were involved in medical treatment and they can help injured people)


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1- Introduction

~Henry~

He woke up on the warm, sticky, white sand of the beach. It clung to his skin and clothes. His head throbbed. All he could see was the blue sky, the white sand, and what appeared to be orange flames. Wait! Flames? Wasn't he supposed to be with his group on a plane? So why was he laying on a beach?

What's my name? The boy asked himself. Oh! It's Henry! My name is Henry Alberton! He felt something nudge up against him. He pulled himself up so he could see what had bumped him. It was a young guy. He was slightly bigger than Henry, taller and wider, but Henry knew he had to be faster than him.

"Dude, are you okay?" the boy asked. Henry nodded and slowly pulled himself to his feet. "You've been lying there for awhile, I thought you might have been dead, one of the men sent me out to collect all the dead bodies so we could bury them" the boy explained. "My name is Kyle by the way" the bigger boy said with a wide smile and a handshake.

"Would you like me to help? My name is Henry by the way, nice to meet you" Henry said as he began walking with Kyle to help him inspect the people on the island. "What happened? Why are we here?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm not all sure exactly, you know, of the details, but it seems we crashed. The plane is all torn up. I guess we're stranded for a little bit" Kyle said as he poked a woman's body. The body didn't move. And for a second there, neither did Henry's thoughts, he was still stuck on the words. _Crashed, torn up, and stranded._ Those weren't good words.

"Hey dude? Can you help me with this woman? We have to get her back to the main camp so we can bury her" he began picking up her shoulders and he motioned for Henry to get her legs.

"Yeah, okay" he replied. _We're Islanders now?! _Henry asked himself as he picked the girls legs up softy.

* * *

So thanks for reading the first chapter of The Islanders! Remember, I will still be accepting OCs if you would like to enter them, just write a review on this! ALL WILL BE ENTERED! SO SUBMIT AS MANY AS YOU LIKE! And to any of the Lost fans, Henry is NOT modeled after the Lost character I actually randomly got the name from a name generator!

Author note: the more characters, the better the story will get, so I can give you guys some amazing plot twists!


	3. Freedom isn't free

Chapter 2- Freedom isn't free

~Allison~

I woke up about 20 meters away from Joe. I knew what happened before he even came to. I hated him so much at this point.

First, he and I had gotten into a big fight before I left, he wanted to know where I was going, then he didn't trust me when I said it was family visitation. Then, he demanded I let him go with me. He probably would wake up, and blame me for the plane crash.

See, when Joe and I first started dating, we were the giggly couple most people always are. We would get shy when we were near each other, we would talk on an endless loop, and we would give long passionate kisses on the portch before parting ways. It was the time in a relationship where everything was perfect. Then, it slowly started going south after two years together.

Joe was getting too clingy for me, he was overprotective, and I could barely go out with my friends without him either tagging along or him accusing me of cheating on him. He had no reason to even think I was being unfaithful! I was still the same person all this time! I couldn't pinpoint anything that would make him change.

I had recently been trying to figure out how to get out of my situation. The last time he got mad, he got violent and I didn't want to hang around anymore to see how much worse it got.

That was really my reason for leaving, I was planning to leave him. To finally be free of all the messed up situation these two years had caused me.

Two men walked into the main camp with another dead body. I recognized Kyle but the other man I hadn't met yet. They walked over to the growing pile of dead bodies that were found, and sat the girl down. Kyle met up with a girl he knew from the plane ride and the other guy wandered over to me.

"So why were you on the plane?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Getting away, from him" I nodded in Joe's direction.

"My name is Henry" he noted, it wasn't really much of an introduction or meeting it was more like _I'm sorry your life was sucky before we got here, let me fill the awkward silence with my name_. I nodded, making a silent reply _thanks for filling that weird pause with your words_.

"You know, just because you get away from him, doesn't mean anything. Freedom isn't free, everything comes at a cost" he said.

"Well thanks for that yogic saying Henry, come find me when he wakes up." I bounced up and quickly made my way away from Joe.

"Hey, don't have anything to do, girl?" a cocky guy asked. He threw a shovel and I barely caught it. "Start digging graves, the dead ain't getting any younger, you know" he said with a mean face and he began to walk away, like he had something better to do. Of course, men always had something better to do! I mean we're stranded on a freaking island, and they still boss you around like you're a child.

"My name is Allison by the way, and I'm 28 years old, you don't have to treat me like a kid!" I screamed his way. He waved his hand without turning around toward me. I began digging, tired of screaming at someone who didn't care.

Henry came into main camp slowly with Joe leaning on him for support. I finished up the last of the digging and walked over to them. Henry smiled and edged away so we could be alone and Joe and I began walking away from the group.

"So, a plane crash, and we're the survivors? Seems like a dream" Joe said with a chuckle. "I mean these kind of things don't happe-"

"I don't want us to stay together anymore, Joe. I was actually planning on breaking up with you before you asked to come with me to see my family" I said, bowing my head in shame. I listened to the painful silence coming from him.

I figured he would blow up imediately after learning about my announcement. I felt around my pockets for a weapon. I knew he would probably get mad at me. I felt the sharp tip of a long knife, and I clenched my teeth, waiting.

He growled from deep within his throat and made a move to attack me by surprise, but I dodged it and thrust my knife deep into his stomach. He made a startled gasping noise and he gurgled at me, like_ I _was the one who betrayed _him_. I screamed as loudly as I could.

I heard shouts but they were still too far to help me, I didn't trust Joe's last few breathes to save me from any danger, actually, with him feeling as mad as he probably was at this point he was more dangerous than ever.

"Why?" he gasped, at first I was debating if he really said it, but even if he didn't, I answered anyway.

"Because, Joe, freedom isn't free, everything comes at a cost, and I'm paying the cost now" I chocked on the tears threatening to spill out.

"You'll be sorry you did this, it'll haunt you forever, don't think you're getting rid of me this easy. I'll be back, I promise" he whispered. He fell to the ground, dead and I stood over him with the bloodied knife.

People came running into the area we had been at. They saw me, then Joe, then the bloody knife in my hands. Their eyes were asking what happened.

"He attacked me without warning and I had a knife to deffend myself. He was a bad guy, it was all his fault. " I pushed through the crowd of people, refusing the glares and shocked faces. "Trust me, he had it coming" I called out as I walked to the shores to be alone.


	4. Fever

Chapter 3- Fever

~Heath~

I was awake through it all. I'm pretty sure I was the only one to stay awake. I think I know more than the rest of the group about the crash. I had to practically become the leader of our group.

After we found the body of the man that Allison killed, we all started looking through the bodies found, seeing if we could identify any of the people who were dead. Then slowly, people began sectioning themselves off and building fires so we could stay warm. Someone started passing out foods found on the island so we could eat for the night.

"Guys, we need to talk about something." I said as we all sat around the most main campfire. The laughter and talk died down as they realized we needed to be serious for a minute.

"I know what happened with the plane. I think we just failed. The plane had a malfunction. And the pilots weren't ready or expecting it, and the plane just went down too fast. I think all the plane is on the island. So people may be all over this place. Don't get worried, I'm pretty sure they are just as scared as us. If you meet anyone, imediately tell someone you know so we can help." I said, I figured the sooner people are warned, the better chances we have to build our group.

"Tomorrow we will start burying the victims, so if anyone hasn't been able to say goodbyes, you should tonight or tomorrow" I added as everyone went back to eating and talking. I hadn't been able to go over to the pile yet, I wasn't sure if I would find my wife and kid or not.

Our first night on the island was rough. Sleeping was almost impossible for me. I stayed up most of the night watching the flames die.

When morning came around people gathered around in groups near the bodies.

"Okay, if you have already said your goodbyes and you're not helping with the burials, then you can either go scavenge for more food or you can help look for supplies from the plane with another group, please make yourself useful so we can survive." I called out as people began splitting up to go their different ways.

I began helping people into the graves and we all said prayers over the bodies. I didn't see anyone I knew amongst the dead. I was glad for that.

"Help! Help! Please this woman's hurt! My friend, has her kid he's coming with him! Can anybody help!" A girl ran into the camp carrying her. And then a man came in behind her carrying a boy.

"What's your name? What are their conditions? Do you know? How did you find them?" I asked, moving fast so I could get help to them.

"My name is Mariana Rose and that's my buddy, Randal Markton. All I know is they have high fevers we found them out in the woods. We were looking for something to eat. The boy wasn't awake but the woman was screaming. She was talking when we got there, she said something about a husband and that the boy is her son. We didn't find anyone else with them. I think there may be internal bleeding, but I'm not sure." Mariana said, out of breath.

I looked at the faces, working fast. _Oh God! My wife and kid. Why did I have to find them like this? We were supposed to be together as a perfect family._

* * *

Thanks to Breanna H. for making up the character Heath! And also to the review submission I got earlier! I'm open to more characters! So submit away! guidelines are at chap 1


	5. New Love

Chapter 4- New Love

~Kyle~

I walked over to the guy named Henry. He was messing with some tall grass near the edge of the beach and at the start of the forest.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Well, I saw that from the lack of containers that we need something to carry the stuff we find out in the woods back to camp. And I remember watching this documentary about basket weaving. I thought maybe if I found something I could build a basket, but it's not working too well" he said, holding up an enormous mass of grass and dirt.

"Well, that's a start, I guess" I commented, laughing at his attempt.

"Yeah. Hey, I don't think we've met, my name is Henry, was there something you wanted? Or did you just need a friend?" he asked, looking at the people running around. There was a woman and her son that was just brought in to the main land, and there were too many people working on them already. Mostly the others that weren't helping were doing other helpful things, since they felt as if they were in the way.

"Oh well, I actually wanted to ask you a few things. Are you married?" I asked, blushing at the thought of intruding on his life.

"Well, I'm only 17 so no. Why? Are you?" Henry asked, looking at me seriously.

"Well no, but I wanted to propose to my girlfriend. I just needed advice on how to do it." I said with a smile as I looked out to the sea.

"Well, I think if you want to do that, just make it what she would want, If she likes attention, do it big, if she likes romantic, make it just you and her" he said as he shrugged. I nodded and stood up, thanking him.

I began working around the camp. I mostly put myself in charge of the fires and making sure all were up and warm by the time everyone came back from the daily activities. Maria walked in with some extra firewood and I ran to help her carry it to the piles near everyone's tents.

"So how was your day?" I asked her as we walked to our fire together.

"Horrible, I wish we could be on vacation! You know, I calculated, and we would be changing planes right now for the last time before we got to Bali." Maria pouted at me and I touched her, for comfort.

"Someone will find us soon. Just try to help and enjoy our time for now, maybe the days will past faster if we stop thinking about it." I responded.

"Can everyone come here so we can pass out food and make announcements?" Heath called out to everyone. We obeyed and began positioning ourselves around the biggest campfire so we could all hear what he had to say.

"Well, I need to tell you all, the woman and boy brought in today was my wife and son. Thank you for helping them. I don't think they will live much longer. They are in bad condition. For now, I think help with making them comfortable would be nice. That's all I really have to announce tonight." Heath sat down and people began passing out food.

"Oh! I have one!" I jumped up. My heart protested this announcement. I pulled Maria up and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, pulling out the ring I had brought for vacation. I had planned to do this at the Bali airport infront of all the exiting passengers, but Bali was out of the question for now.

I heard a few squeels and claps as she said yes and I picked her up and kissed her softly. _Finally we got to declare a new love!_


	6. Discovery

Chapter 5- Discovery

~Jerri~

We were walking into the airport, lugging many bags of clothes. We were headed to paradise! I couldn't wait! Matthew's parents wanted to spend some time with us as a couple and we had agreed on setting off for a small vacation. That was the last thing I remember.

I heard shouting. It was coming in my brain like an echo. I opened my eyes but only saw black around me.

"Jerri, honey, wake up! Come on! Wake up!" it was a woman, and I felt my body being shaken by someone. Things became focused. There was an older woman standing above me.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, feeling very sleepy.

"I'm Matthew's mother? You both are dating?" she said, looking at me as if it should ring a bell. But it didn't.

"Oh I remember you! We were going on vacation together! Are we already here?" I began to take in the scenery around me. Tall, mossy trees loomed around me. I realized I was on the ground.

"No, something happened, and now it's just us. I think there is another group somewhere on this island, we have to go find them" the woman said, helping me to my feet.

"Well let's go, I'm feeling kind of dizzy I don't know how long I will last" I said, holding onto Matthew for support.

"See the clouds? That's a good thing. Means someone is starting fires, doesn't look like they are too far off." Matthew assured me.

We heard shouts as we got closer and then we were on a beach. People ran around us like frenzied ants. It was amazing to watch. I felt my body slipping to the ground, no longer under my control.

"Help! Someone! Is there a doctor? My girlfriend is hurt!" I heard Matthew say.

_Discovery comes at a price, I guess_.

* * *

I would like to thank all of you who have entered people in this story!Especially for this chapter, Jerri W. for entering Jerri, Matthew, and his parents! I would also like to ask you guys, if you know someone who would like to enter a character, tell them to check this story out!


	7. Fish

Chapter 6- Fish

~Randal~

I looked at the lapping shoreline. I could only imagine how many fish could be swimming around in there. And the food from the plane is running out quickly, with people working hard to keep our group up and running, they were more tired and hungry since we got here.

Since we landed on the island, I had been camping a little off in the woods. I knew how to hunt and fish but I stayed by myself. Then I came up on this group of people from the plane. They seemed in desperate need of another hunter and gatherer. And I was the guy for them. Soon, they would be left eating vegetables and fruit and no meat whatsoever.

I had been taught to fish and hunt since I was younger. My mother and father figured it would be something to keep me busy and then it also put food on the table. So it was a win win. I would go out in the morning everyday I could and I would come home around lunch time and bring with me what I had from a day of scavenging.

I slowly walked out of the forest and began cleaning off the pig meat I found while hunting today. Some of the people around me watched and others looked up, only to go back to work in a few minutes.

I started cooking and began fishing with a handmade net. A guy walked over to me and began to help me.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"It's Matthew, you?" he asked, pulling a net up out of the water.

"I'm Randal" I replied slowly taking the big fish out and throwing the little ones back to let them grow some more.

As we sat at the fire that night, Heath introduced me to the group. I was going to be working with Matthew to gather meat. _Thank god I had a reason to be here now._


	8. School

Chapter 7- School

~Mariana~

I walked over to the man we had made our leader. By the way he barked out orders, I figured he was the guy to talk to about my status in the group. He was hudled around a few of our injured survivors. His wife and son were side by side on the ground and a girl named Jerri was sitting up, awake, eating her breakfast slowly.

I took a deep breath and smiled at Heath when he looked up at me at the front of the medical area.

"Oh hello" he smiled back at me as he entered the room.

"I was just checking up on everyone and I needed to ask a favor" I replied, pushing my thick hair out of my face.

"Well, what do you need?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I want to help with the injured people. Before we crashed, I had just gotten out of medschool. And it would be a great way to practice before we are rescued. And I also think we should make a more controlled environment for the patients" I said, talking fast, because I was nervous.

"I guess you could help, I've been in the medical field for awhile so I guess I could help you in learning the basics. Sure, you can help me." he said motioning for me to sit down beside him and help with his son.

"Thanks so have you figured out what was wrong with them?" I asked, feeling his forehead for fever.

"Oh that _is_ right, you're the one who brought them here. Thanks for that, it means alot to me" he said, smiling again. I nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'll go get some water and supplies then we'll start working." I said as I left the tent.


	9. Graveyard

Chapter 8- Graveyard

~Russell~

I walked around the perimeter of the pile of bodies. I studied the shocked, dead faces of the passengers that once were alive. Heath walked with me and he made a comment every now and then.

"What do you think of what I said, Heath?" I asked him.

"I think it's a smart idea. Keep it quiet until supper tonight, I will make the announcements and then you can make a proposal to see if everyone likes the idea, if so, then we will begin tomorrow." he replied and began walking off toward the medical tent.

I began helping people get food to the camp and cooked for later on. I made small talk with some of the others as we made food but I made sure to keep my information to myself

The sun began to set and the people began to trickle out of the different parts of the island. From the beach, the woods, and the medical tent we had made.

"Okay, we have made a little progress with our medical patients, if you have any medical knowledge or if you are not busy, you can help us or help gather other things. I think we may need someone to keep stocking the night firewood piles. Now that the basic need announcements have been made, my friend Russell has something to say" Heath said as he motioned to me.

"Well I guess it's time to do something with these bodies, so I think we should make a graveyard. If anyone is particularly against it please tell us" I said with a confident voice.

"What about the people who are dead without family found yet?" one woman asked.

"We will have to label their graves and if someone comes looking for them, then they will have to see if a grave exists." I replied.

"We need helpers for this task, if anyone will like to help, then please come as soon as we wake up tomorrow." Heath said.

* * *

I would love to thank Mr Fuhreeree for the character Russell!

If anyone out there would like to enter a character or more, just review or send me a pm. I also have many other ways if you don't feel comfortable talking that way. Just send me a PM and I can give you the other ways to talk to me about entering. I am also doing this email entry so if you would like to talk to me about anything, just tell me and we can.

here are some fun topics:

how I get inspiration

making characters

writing with busy schedules and much much more!

I'm back in school so updates will be every 1 to 2 weeks.


	10. Futuristic

Chapter 9- Futuristic

~Bethany~

~in the future~

I held my baby in my arms. She was so very beautiful. She looked at me with her big hazel eyes. She held a smile on her perfect pink lips.

"Samantha! You're smiling at me darling" I cooed at her. She laughed softly as I tickled her belly.

I pulled Samantha on my hip and walked into the cool building we would be meeting at that night. I had the room number memorized. The conference room on the third floor. I knew the directions to get there by heart. Walk into the lobby, go to the nearest elevator hit the buttons, and go to the room nearest to the end of the hall.

I walked into the conference room with Samantha cuddled into me. People were sitting in chairs all over the room. Women and men sat in couples chairs while other women sat alone. I walked over to the podium at the front of the room.

"Hello all, it's time to start the meeting for tonight" I said.

The meetings had started since I left the island. People knew I had given birth to Samantha on the island and they wanted me to give tips on having a baby in scary situations. I agreed because I had been there and I knew how scary it was to be there. I usually gave an hour lecture about the stuff the couples and singles asked the week before.

I finished up an hour later and began gathering up stuff to leave to meet Alec.

We always met at the same place. Ian's Diner. He would take Samantha and I would stay and eat. Every now and then, he would stay and eat with me and we would talk about the divorce we were about to get.

This time, we were going to sit down to eat and talk some more.

Alec was wearing a cotten brown shirt and a pair of dark jeans that fit nicely on his body. He gave me a nod when I walked up with Samantha. He held the door open for me and we walked to the back of the restaurant and sat in a booth.

"So I've had this burning question. But I think it needs to be answered before we finally make it known that we're splitting up" I said.

"What is it?" Alec ask, sipping his drink.

"Why do you want to get divorced?" I demanded.

"Because you kept her a secret from me." He motioned to Samantha.

"I didn't know for sure it was real. I didn't have anyway of knowing I was pregnant. I couldn't help it! I also thought you would be mad with me" I said feeling a pang in the bottom of my stomach.

He stood up, threw some money on the table and took Samantha quickly. He quickly made his way out the restaurant.

~in the present~

"My baby!" I screamed.

There was a man above me, blocking the blue sky. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Bethany, where am I?" I asked.

"You're on an island, we crashed and I just found you. Are you okay? My name is Heath by the way" he said.

"Where's Alec?" I asked, sitting up quickly.

"Alec? I don't know an Alec. You're the only one who washed up" He said.

Oh god!


	11. Don't Make A Sound

Chapter 10- Don't Make A Sound

~Emily~

When I woke up on the island it was almost night fall. I saw the sun setting quickly and I made a move to inspect my territory. I was somewhere off in the woods. I got up and began searching for wood and other materials to build a shelter.

After the shelter was built, I began to make a fire and I went hunting for small animals to eat until I could travel the next day.

I slept peacefully, only waking up a few times at the snap of a few twigs.

In the morning, I rise with the sun and begin hunting for breakfast early.

I began making my way through the woods to find food.

I begin following a huge buck slowly at first then quickly as the buck begins to gain speed.

Then he hit me. He was a big guy, or at least he was bigger than I was. We both fell back at the force of eachothers bodys colliding. He felt at least a hundred pounds heavier than I was. But I scrambled to my feet and pinned him down, wrapping a cloth around his mouth to muffle any noises he would try to make.

I drag him off into the woods, back to my shelter and I tie him down.

"Don't make a sound, you threw me off a trail for food for the day and now I have to go find something else." I hissed and ran out into the woods again.


End file.
